Abandoned Innocence
by JBlondeJ2
Summary: A Lucario has to travel around an apocolyptic pokemon world wanting to know answers about his past and what happened to what was once an innocent pokemon world. Its not easy, since the Lucario has amnesia. He does not know anything except for knowing that he is a Lucario.
1. Prologue

*Author's Note* This is the first time at making a novel long story (I usually make short stories). I apologize about some things like there are some dumb pokemon logic things in the prolouge and I probably explain not as important things in this. I am open for criticism; feel free to comment how I can fix some things. Also, I hope you enjoy. :3

Prolouge

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! Wake up!" the little girl exclaimed. She was excited because today was the day she could choose her first pokemon. She rushed her parents because the girl was afraid to show up late. Kimmy Cobb was the ten year old girl's name. She had long, dirty blonde hair and innocent green eyes. She is a pokemon fanatic. She collected many pokemon cards, almost all of them (from the Kanto region) and she graduated from the Pokemon Academy with a high grade point average. Her family is the type that is 'heading towards the poverty line.' This was due to the crummy jobs her parents had. She and her family lives in a very small and an abandoned looking house. There is one big room and a bathroom downstairs and one big room upstairs. Inside the house, everything is slightly modern. There is a small TV, a few appliances for the kitchen, and a few lamps, for electrical things.

Socially, Kimmy is somewhat of a loner. She had a few friends, but they were only school friends. She had a lot of bullies she had to deal with, whom constantly harassing her. Her parents are her best friends. They do everything together like watch movies, go on walks, gaze at the stars, cook, etc. She was ready to go to Professor Oak's lab to get her first pokemon. Since her parent's car battery died, she had to ride her bike.

Kimmy lived in Pallet Town, a very small town in the Kanto region. It's the type of town where the population is real low, but everyone was every optimistic and knew everyone in the town like a suburban neighborhood in the 1950s. The town has about 30 houses and a pokemon lab. People would have to go to Viridian City to go to a Pokemon Center, a market, or to the Pokemon Academy. Kimmy finally got to Professor Oak's lab. She expected it to be extremely crowded, however it looked abandoned. She crept inside to see if anyone was there but no kids were anywhere in sight, just a few professors working in the lab. She saw Professor Oak and approached him.

"Uh... um...excuse me? Professor Oak? I am here to get my pokemon." She quickly got the professor's attention. He looked confused. After a moment of silence, Kimmy felt like she did something wrong. Before she was about to apologize, Oak smiled and replied "Oh! You are one of those kids. You must be late because everyone stopped by an hour ago. Unfortunately, we don't have any more starter pokemon for you. I'm terribly sorry. Next year, stop by because we'll have more pokemon by then for next year's kids."

"Wait... I'm too late?" Kimmy questioned the professor.

"Yes, you were supposed to arrive at 11:00 this morning," the professor replied. Kimmy thought it was at noon.

"Oh… ok," Kimmy said quietly. She left the lab and began to ride home. She became increasingly impatient waiting for next year during her ride back home. As she rode through Pallet Town, she became envious as she saw all the other kids who got pokemon and were saying goodbye to their families as they were off on their adventure and exploration of the region of Kanto. She realised that she is fortunate that she at least has another year with her parents. Her parents were her best friends and knew that she would become home sick early on in the journey.

Instead of going home, she decided to go to the lake at the edge of Pallet Town. This was where she went when she didn't have a good day. She spent about an hour there, thinking about her as a trainer, collecting badges from gym leaders and joining pokemon contests.

"Hey Kimmy!" A school friend of hers interupts her daydream. His name was James. He was considered as one of Kimmy's good friends, the only good friend she had.

"Oh… Hi!"

"Did you get your pokemon yet? I got mine!" He threw his pokeball in the air and a Charmander came out. While the Charmander is walks around, chanting his name over and over, Kimmy started to get slightly angry.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just didn't get one. I was too late."

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well... ok. I was about to leave but I thought I should talk to you before I go. Well, I'll see you whenever we meet up again." Her friend left as Kimmy stood there feeling kind of sad.

"See you next year…" Kimmy responded to herself. She was about to head home until something caught her eye. She turned around and saw a ball of blue fur far down the left side of the lake. Curious, she checked to see what it was. As she got closer, she realized it was a pokemon. It was a Lucario. Kimmy didn't know much about other regions outside of Kanto, so she was unfamiliar with this pokemon. After quickly observing the Lucario, she found something peculiar about this pokemon. The pokemon looked young. She didn't know who the pokemon was but just by how the pokemon looked, she thought the Lucario should have looked older than what this one looked like. The pokemon was smaller and shorter and its eyes were bigger. Kimmy then, immediately noticed the bruises on the Lucario's body. Immediately, the pokemon gained consciousness.

"Please... help," the Lucario mumbled. Kimmy was shocked. Pokemon would usually just chant their name; however the Lucario was saying actual words. He sounded like a young boy.

Stuttering, Kimmy responded, "F-Follow me, uh.. I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." Kimmy helped the Lucario up and helped him walk as they both head off to Viridian City's Pokemon Center.

_She was my bestfriend... She was also like family to me... Why did everything go wrong and turn to chaos?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Lucario woke up. As he awoke to his surroundings that seemed alien to him, he looked upon the floor and noticed the blue and black fur that covered his arms and legs.

_Was that me?_ The Lucario thought as he remembered the young Lucario that he saw in his dream. Immediately convinced that he was, he checked his body for any bruises and scars but there were no such signs. Questions flooded his mind as he stood up from the filthy dirt of a bed.

_Where am I? Who was that girl? Am I the blue thing in the dream? How did I get here?_ He tried to remember what had happened before he woke up. He tried searching for any more memories that could piece together something that could give a rational explanation, for the dream that could not escape his attention. Then he started to notice the room he was in and began to observe the room.

The room was very dull. The room had white cracked dust filled walls with a tint of putrid yellow like the walls were starting to rot. There was a fragile dirt filled bed that the Lucario slept on, a small dusty desk with a broken down lamp on it, and a television with a shattered screen adjacent from the bed with the shattered pieces of glass from the T.V. screen on the floor.

While confused, the Lucario decided to open the door to the room he was in to proceed to roam and observe the place he was in. Outside the room, there was a long, narrow hallway that seemed just as dead and rotting as the room he awoke in. It was as if he was living inside a once pure living being to now a dead and rotting one of cracked walls, shattered glass and flickering lights. There were five doors on each side of the hallway. Nine out of the ten doors had a small frame window on the door. There were also two smashed rectangular lights on the ceiling with the glass from the light on the floor with its pieces scattered. The hallway was kind of dark but the flickering lights emanating from the small windows on nine of the ten doors made it easy to see. The Lucario decided to peek through some of the windows on the doors to see what each room was like. It looked like a school. All the rooms with the windows had a chalkboard, desks, chairs, educational books, etc. that seemed to not been used for years or even decades. The only room that didn't have the frame window on the door was a bathroom.

In the bathroom, there was a small mirror. Walking closer to the mirror, he started to see his reflection. His mind raced and his astonishment left him breathless that left room in for a more powerful feeling, fear. He put his hand up to the mirror while looking at his reflection, observing the quite shocking features of his paw and the expressions of his furry beast like face. A thought then occurred in his mind that he must be the young Lucario in that dream, but his features were much different. He looked much older, looking more like an actual Lucario than the tiny, child looking Lucario in his dream. Instead of bruises, he only had one wound on the side of his head. The wound, the somewhat destroyed lights and rooms, and the fact no one was even in the building made him wonder what happened even more. At the end of the hallway, there was an eleventh door. When he opened the door, a wave of warm air hit him. Letting him realize he was about to enter the outside world.

His eyes widened. The liveliness of the plant life he saw in the dream was gone. The grass, most of the trees, the plants, all dead or withering away. Many buildings surrounding the street were destroyed. Some had minimal damage like a few smashed windows or doors that were knocked down at some point. Other buildings were half demolished, completely demolished, or burnt down at some point. Fortunately for the Lucario, the small building that he was in was only minimally damaged. The sky was ominously orange. The only normal thing about the city was the sun shining on the ruined city. It felt something like a surreal nightmare, a dream in which even he couldn't be able to conjure out of any element of darkness.

_ What happened here?_ The Lucario thought. He decided to leave the building and walk down the street observing the nearly dead city. On the streets, there were many pokemon and humans scattered everywhere. They all looked unhealthy, famished, covered in dirt and bruised as if they were just as damaged as the ruins itself. It was like a rouge town, people or pokemon stealing from each other, beating each other down just for some scraps of food. Witnessing the lootings and brawls made Lucario much more frightened. The whole world seemed to be thrown at his face mercilessly, which to him felt like it wouldn't give him enough room to process and comprehend any of it. Everyone was clearly in poverty. Some people or pokemon lived in huts made of the scraps on the street or lived in the remains of the destroyed buildings. On many streets, there were some dead bodies of people and pokemon lying on the ground, making this place even more horrific. Their dead bodies looked too unreal, as if they were props or objects made to look like living things. No one even had the audacity to do something about it, they just left the decaying bodies be on the streets. The Lucario saw the same things on every street he was on. On one street, there was a pokemon center and a pokemon market. However, two of the four sides of the wall were demolished on both of the buildings with shattered glass, the collapsed roof, some spoiled food, and empty bottles of medicine remaining.

Walking down one road, the Lucario decided to ask someone about what happened, hoping to get answers. He walked up to a woman who was on the street.

"Excuse me," the Lucario said to get the lady's attention. The woman turned around. The woman wore a ripped blue dress and looked extremely dirty. She had long, tangled brown hair that covered a bit of her face. She also carried a blunt object in her right hand, making the Lucario feel uneasy. She was struck with fear when she laid eyes on the Lucario. She took a few steps back and started to shake and mumble to herself.

"Is… there anything wrong?" The Lucario asked. The woman walked back towards the Lucario still shaking and mumbling. She began to lift the blunt object in the air and quickly struck the Lucario in the shoulder. The Lucario screamed with immense shocking pain as he hit the ground.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" The Lucario yelled at the woman. Just as he asked the question, the woman struck again, however, the Lucario dodged her attack and rolled over and quickly got back on his feet. The Lucario began to run. He ran as fast as he could, running from street to street trying to get away from the woman. However, she kept chasing him. While running, he could see everyone's reaction. Everyone was scared when they saw the Lucario and some cheered for the woman to kill him. He felt as if the whole world had gone mad and that it now wanted to end such a life that seems to only have started within the abandoned school.

_ What do they want from me?!_ The Lucario thought to himself. He ran past the remains of the pokemon center and the pokemon market and instincts told him to hide behind the destroyed buildings. The Lucario dove behind the pokemon center and waited for the woman to leave. The woman finally got to the street with the pokemon center and the pokemon market. She was confused; she thought the Lucario would be here. Without a second thought she walked away. The Lucario came out from behind the building and proceeded to walk down the street. The Lucario decided to leave the ruins of the town to find a safer place away from the dangerous inhabitants.

"You must be one stupid Lucario." The Lucario immediately turned his head. He saw a Growlithe walking towards him. The Growlithe actually looked healthy unlike the unhealthy people and pokemon on the streets. He also wore a strange collar around his neck.

"Even our kind that isn't bright should know that the humans don't understand us," the Growlithe said. "You shouldn't be wandering around here. Hope you know there are humans and our kind out there that are hunting for someone like you." The Growlithe slowly walked towards the Lucario, getting closer and closer. The Lucario had another eerie feeling and started to back up a little bit, getting some distance from the Growlithe. The Lucario felt the wall of the destroyed pokemon center, having him cornered. The Lucario didn't know what to do other than wait to see what happens, for he didn't process the knowledge to use his pokemon powers. An Arcanine came rushing through one corner of the remains of the pokemon center and bit Lucario in the leg. The Lucario screamed in pain, as the Arcanine tackled him on the ground. Like the Growlithe, the Arcanine was in good shape and had the same collar around his neck. The Arcanine used his weight to sustain Lucario from escaping.

"As you can see, we are some of those hunters. That's too bad, I was going to let you go because of how bewildered you are, but I don't want to risk the chance of a dumb Lucario like you to be _him_."

"What are you talking about?! All I want to know is what happened to this place?! I don't mean to hurt anyone! Please let me go!" The Lucario replied to the Growlithe while being held down by the Arcanine. The Growlithe and Arcanine laughed hysterically.

"Really? You don't know what's going on? Just look around you! It's Hell. Everything is destroyed and falling apart. Everyone is starving on the streets, killing each other for food and shelter!" While the Growlithe lectured how horrible the conditions were which the Lucario already first hand witnessed, he noticed that the Arcanine was slowly losing grip on him, creating a good chance to escape.

The Lucario elbowed the Arcanine in the stomach. The Arcanine roared in pain loudly that felt like it could have been heard for miles. Getting the Arcanine off of him, he kicked the Arcanine in the face with much given adrenaline, knocking him to the ground. The Growlithe was astonished that the Lucario defended himself.

"Oh so you want to fight? So be it, you're just making it harder for yourself," the Growlithe said. He dashed at the Lucario and tried to bite him with his sharp razor like teeth. The Lucario just barely evaded the attack and ran up to the Growlithe and kicked him in the face, in which made the Growlithe whimper for a second. The Growlithe responded by using ember with much anger and fury. The Lucario tried to dodge the attack but led him to being burned by the ember. The Lucario hit the ground in pain, his body covered in burn marks that felt like the burning sensation was eating him alive.

"Time to finish you," the Growlithe said with a sadistic happy expression on his bestial face. Before he could use ember again, the Lucario stood up in a quick motion despite the pain and thrashed his fist up the Growlithe's jaw, then in the stomach. The Growlithe flew back a bit, hitting his head on the wall of the pokemon center that gave out a loud thump, leaving him unconscious. The Lucario heard the Arcanine grumble and he ran to find a way out of the city before the Arcanine got up. He knew his only survival was to flee.

Preventing to be noticed, the Lucario snuck through alley ways and small roads that were not as populated to find his way out of the city. The adrenaline in his body was enough to silence the pain of the burn marks. While sneaking through the city, a question popped up in the Lucario's mind. Who was 'him' that the Growlithe was talking about? He kept thinking about that until eventually he found an exit to the city. The exit led to a dead forest. As he left, he saw a sign on the ground. Curious, the Lucario picked the sign up and read it.

^ Viridian City

v Viridian Forest

_So that's where I am_. The Lucario thought as he walked towards Viridian Forest. Before entering the forest, there was an obstacle. A destroyed border was in the way of the pathway. He simply decided to walk around the mess.

Instead of the abundant green leaves and grass covering the beautiful forest, there were gray, lifeless trees and decayed grass. Surprisingly, bug type pokemon still inhabit the forest despite it being almost completely dead. Many Kakunas and Metapods hang on the trees and Caterpies and Weedles crawling through the dead grass, finding a source of food they can eat. Many trees were burned down, only ash remaining. Fortunately, there were some trees that somehow are alive and fully bloomed. The bloomed trees were populated a huge amount of bug pokemon fighting for their resources, but to the extent of killing like he witnessed in the city. Other bug pokemon actually shared their food source with each other. The Lucario found those trees to be beautiful despite the bitter brawls of the bug pokemon.

Even though the trees were dead, the forest was still a maze. Only after ten minutes, the Lucario was lost. He wanted to find an exit to the forest so he can explore and hopefully find answers from other people that hopefully wouldn't try and kill him.

After traveling through the confusing forest, the Lucario saw something. A gate and could barely see a building. The Lucario wondered if there was someone who lived there, so he ran towards the building without giving a thought of caution. When he got there, he discovered how huge the building was, it was more like a warehouse. There were gates surrounding the building. Many people were surrounding the building guarding it. They were all wearing monochrome uniforms. Afraid they might attack him, he walked towards another side of the gates.

Towards the back of the warehouse, he saw another Lucario. Happy that he was not the only one, he loudly whispered to the other Lucario, hoping none of the uniformed guards would hear him.

"Hey!" The other Lucario turned around and saw the confused Lucario behind the gate. The other Lucario was missing half of his face. Half of his face had no eye, dried up muscle, and no teeth. The other Lucario had a joyful but angry expression on his face. The half-faced Lucario slowly ran towards the confused Lucario quietly. The sight of him gave confused Lucario a sick feeling, and was trying not to throw up cause of such a sight of the other one.

"What are you doing here?!" The other Lucario snapped. "This place is dangerous and you should know that! Run before they see you!"

"Why? What's going on? What are they doing to you?" The confused Lucario asked hoping the half-faced Lucario has answers.

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that my master and I were exploring regions. My master thought it would be nice to go to a place called 'Kanto'. I don't know what happened after we got there. Next thing I know, all these humans, Growlithes, and Arcanines are beating me in here telling me to confess that I was 'him'. I don't even know who 'him' is!" Explained the half-face Lucario in a quiet whisper that sounded like he was having much difficulty talking due to his dried destroyed muscle half of his face.

"Back in the city, I was being attacked by these insane humans and the orange-furred things accusing me of being 'him'," the confused Lucario replied to the half-faced Lucario.

"The Growlithes?" The half-faced Lucario asked. "You better run, they probably got your scent when they attacked you. You're still their target. Run away from here! Don't get caught!" The confused Lucario took the half-faced Lucario's advice and started sprinting into the forest, hoping he can escape the "Growlithes" the other Lucario was talking about. No matter how far he got into the forest, he still couldn't find an exit to the forest.

The Lucario stopped, trying to catch his breath. He sat down on the ground taking a few minute break before running again.

"There! He's over there!" A voice shouted from the distance. The Lucario got up and started sprinting again. He tried running as fast as he can but the people following him outran him. One of the men pushed the Lucario down to the ground.

"Hold him down! Don't let him get away!" Another man shouted. The men held him to the ground. There were four men from the warehouse from earlier, wearing their monochrome uniforms. The Lucario tried to break free but to no avail. The one man holding him down was much heavier in a muscular matter and the smell of his breath down on the Lucario's neck was a foul one.

"This one is squirming too much," one of the men said. One of the men not holding down the Lucario picked up a rock and hit the Lucario in the head with it, leaving the Lucario unconscious. One of the men picked up the Lucario as the others were walking back to the warehouse in the forest.

While walking back, a jet of water rushed through the forest and hit one of the men on the back of the head, knocking him down.

"What was that?" One of the three remaining men said. Three more jets of water sped towards and hit the other three men, knocking them to the ground. In the shadows, a pokemon saw the Lucario. The pokemon bit his ear as softly as it could and started to drag him.

"What are you doing?!" One of the men yelled at the pokemon. All four got up and tried to grab the pokemon. The pokemon used surf and washed the four men away. The pokemon then continued to drag the Lucario and led them out to the forest. The Lucario faintly awoke for only a minute as he faintly saw his legs, the ground, and knowing he was being dragged away. His vision awfully blurry and his mind fogged, he soon fell asleep, and drifted to another dream.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young boy woke up, breathing heavily. At first, his vision was blurred and couldn't make out anything that was in front of him. After a few moments of adjustment, his eyes were greeted to a bright light blinding him. The boy tried to look around to see where he was but he couldn't move. The only parts of his body that he can move were his eyes.

Looking to the left, all he can see was a green wall, freshly dried recently. Looking to the right was a plastic white table that had a few empty syringes and a bottle of clear liquid. The boy was filled with fear and tried getting out of whatever he was laying on. However, he still couldn't move. He looked forward to find out that he wasn't tied down to anything. The boy then wondered why he couldn't move.

He then heard loud, ominous footsteps walking towards him. The boy panicked and tried to make his body move but he couldn't. He began wondering what this someone or something in the room is going to do to him. Is he going to die? Is he going to be tortured? Kidnapped here forever? As the footsteps became closer, the more the boy hoped nothing bad will happen but he knew the worst is about to come. He tried thinking ways of remaining calm. Pretending this was just a nightmare, saying that whatever he was in wouldn't be as bad as it seems but the ferocious feeling of panic still remained.

Behind the blinding light, he could make out a silhouette of a person near whatever the boy is laying down on. The silhouette of one person turned into a silhouette of two people, a man and a woman. The sight of these figures made the situation all the more terrifying and surreal. His eyes widened and his mouth was opened trembling and his hands were shaking but that was the only thing that could move in response of horror.

"He's awake! Hold his arm down!" The man said to the woman. The woman walked up to the boy and held down his right arm rough and pressed her weight on the boy. As she got closer, the boy could begin to distinguish what the woman looked like. She was a middle aged woman with curly brown hair that slightly sparkled by the array of light from what the boy thought was a ceiling light of some sort. She wore a surgical mask to hide her facial features but expression was noticeable through her eyebrows. She also wore perfume with an over powering smell of it as she got close to the boy. She looked very familiar to the boy, too familiar. He recognized who she was. Why are you doing this?! The boy tried to ask but his mouth couldn't move to form words at all whether it was shock or something else. His mouth could only tremble open.

The man walked towards the plastic table and took one of the syringes with his wrinkly old hand visible through the plastic glove and filled it with the clear liquid. At this point, the boy was begging for the man not to kill him but couldn't show it to the man and the woman.

"You'll be alright, it might sting for a second but it won't last long, I promise," the man said as if he can read every thought that is going through the boy's head. Liar! The boy screamed in his head. The man took the syringe and jabbed it in the boy's vein on his right arm releasing the liquid in the veins ready to travel through his body. The boy tried fighting but is still restricted. As the liquid traveled through the veins, he saw the man make an expression through his surgical mask that the boy could only tell from his eyebrows. It was an expression of pure sorrow. He felt the sting in his arm and wanted to scream. In moments, the boy became drowsy. The boy passed out in about a minute. Before he passed out, he heard the last thing the man said to him.

"Goodnight."

The Lucario woke up instantly; breathing heavily. His vision was blurred from the water in his eyes.

"You're awake!"

The Lucario adjusted his blurry sight to see a Vaporeon sitting about a meter away from him. The Lucario's eyes widen. He got up and tried to strike the Vaporeon in high fear of the pokemon being another hostile. The Vaporeon evades the attack with such ease and she used water gun to push the Lucario back against the ground he was sleeping upon, stunning him briefly.

"Look, I'm not going to attack you. I'm going to help you," the Vaporeon told the Lucario with an annoyed expression.

"But you just attacked me. How is that helping? What do you want from me?!" The Lucario replied still with his eyes widened and in a tone of panic. The Vaporeon sighed and tried to calm the Lucario down the best she can.

"You better be careful what you say. I just saved your ass from those men in the woods. If I wasn't around walking in the woods, you would have been locked in that big warehouse and beaten to death."

"Why would they do that?" The Lucario asked as he was struck with fear thinking what could have happened to him. The Vaporeon sighed at the Lucario's lack of knowledge of what's going on.

"Are you new here? This has been happening for years. Many humans and our kind began attacking the Lucarios. They have been trapping them, beating them, killing them, etc. That wasn't a smart move walking in those woods without some sort of disguise, its suicide without one if you're a Lucario."

"Why are they doing this?" The Lucario asked worried and more astonished and overwhelmed of the knowledge.

"Who the hell knows? I guess there was an incident a few years ago that left this area in ruins. From what I see, it's their fault, causing more trouble all the time, fighting over everything to the point of violence. I think the flaw of humanity is that they can't admit to their own mistakes, they always find someone or something to blame. Even some of our kind agrees to this pettiness, especially the Growlithes and Arcanines. It's very stupid, I just missed the days when things were peaceful," the Vaporeon rambled. The Lucario sighed. He remembered the Growlithe, Arcanine, and the humans back in the city. Why would they all want me dead? What did I ever do? What did me and other so called 'Lucarios' do? Maybe I can hopefully stay with this thing until it's safe to come out again. The Lucario thought as he lay down on the cold ground. The Vaporeon walked up to the Lucario and lied down next to him.

"Sorry, I think I just rambled on. What is your name?" The Vaporeon asked changing the topic to make the atmosphere better.

"My name… I don't think I have a name," the Lucario replied. The words then flushed in his mind; "I don't think I have a name."

"Really? I'm sure you do have a name." The Lucario nodded at the Vaporeon with confusion. "So you seriously don't have a name?" The Vaporeon asked her expression changing from a sympathetic smile to a shocked gasp.

"Yes," the Lucario replied.

The Vaporeon sighed. "Okay, well...I'll find a name for you." The Vaporeon thought for a couple minutes.

"Well, since you are a Lucario, I'll just call you 'L'. I know it sounds dumb but at least it's something. Anyways, my name is Erin or that's what my old master used to always call me. This is where I have been living in for a couple of months. It's probably the only building intact in this town." L began to look at the building he was in. It was an abandoned Pokemon Center. There was no electricity so the machines weren't on casting darkness through the room with only the outside world from the windows as a ray of light. The floor had some broken glass from the bottles that fell from the shelves that have also been knocked over. There was a metal rust of a staircase near the entrance of the building that was collapsed on the floor with a rusty odor spreading across the room. Although many objects were destroyed in the Pokemon Center, the building itself was intact unlike the last Pokemon Center he was at.

"Just curious, what were you doing in those woods anyways?" Erin asked L as he was observing the minimally wrecked Pokemon Center. L was hesitant at first wondering what reason he did have for traveling in that nightmare of a forest

"I'm not really sure… I don't remember much at all. I just woke up in a bed in a city filled with people who wanted me dead and I needed to find a way out which was the forest. Now I'm here. All I really want to know is what happened and what I am doing here," L replied still not adjusting to the world that he woke up to. Erin wasn't very surprised.

"You don't remember anything? I figured that. Why would a Lucario take a chance of dying and walking so close to one of those warehouses in the woods? You don't remember anyone or anything?" Erin asked. L began to remember about the dream he had before waking up. He remembered Kimmy who found the little Lucario that was injured. Remembering the girl finding the Lucario gave L a moment of fond happiness, but only for a moment.

"I think I do know someone. I remembered before I woke up seeing this human girl that found me injured. I'm trying to look for her. Maybe she knows the answers to everything. Can you help me find her? You are the only one I talked who isn't trying to kill me." Erin began thinking for a few moments before delivering her answer. L's stomach started to rumble ravenously and was embarrassed by the loud rumbling. The Vaporeon immediately tossed him an oran berry. L caught the fruit by the two tips of his paws and by the sight of the food, gave L an even more great distressed feeling of hunger

"Here, eat this. I have many berries in this place if you're hungry. You are injured so I don't think you should go anywhere right now. Since you're very confused and don't know where you are going, I will join you in your little quest. However, I need you to do a little favor for me," Erin answered. The Lucario asked her the favor was, acting if he was about to oblige to any favor. As Erin told him her favor, his eyes slightly widened just as he got done with the offered food.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Lucario's eyes flared more wildly, his mouth came a jar showing bits of his beast like teeth as if the Vaporeon told him the most monstrous thing any human or pokemon could ever do.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

L sat on the debris filled ground pondering what he agreed to with Erin.

"I want you to help us raid that building holding the Lucarios. Oh, there are others that are helping us, to answer your question about 'us.' According to our plans, you will help us get in since all you have to do is distract the guards for a moment. As soon as we get in the building, it's kill or be killed. No rules until we get to the center of the building. Then we use Voltorb to sit in the center of the building. We have approximately fifteen minutes to get out of there if we're lucky." L remembered Erin's plan. He was a little frightened at the fact that he almost died there and going back to the place he almost lost his "newly-born" life made him want to cancel on joining them in this suicidal operation. He was drawn to that dream he vividly remembered. He didn't know why, but he desired to be with the human girl from his dream, like that of a sister like figure that he felt needed to be protected despite the lack of knowledge. He desperately needed someone to find that girl from his dream so he can solve the jig-saw puzzle which was his previous life, and just maybe, he could find a way to survive in whatever hell he was spawned in. That was the only reason why he agreed to joining.

_I'm kind of regretting this already. _L thought to himself. The Lucario got back up on his feet as soon as he heard Erin walking in with soft yet echo like steps. The Vaporeon walked in with a surplus of berries in a basket taped around her back and with pokemon following her.

"There, it looks like everyone is here! Let's all introduce ourselves," Erin said. A Ninetales walked in front of the group confidently. She introduced herself, giving her name.

"My name is Elise." L looked at Elise as over confident, slightly cocky and had that 'better than everyone else' attitude, which he must have thought was a dominant attitude amongst most of the population of Ninetales. It surprised him how clean Elise was, not a single particle of dirt or other matter on her which gave an even more snobbish outlook about her like she was a queen amongst peasants.

_Probably the first one to make a mistake. _L thought to himself jokingly. The next pokemon was a Charizard. He was nameless as he is one of many in the group who is a wild pokemon who were cloaked with dirt, cuts, burn marks, and other such bruises. The other wild pokemon were a Persian with one blind eye, a Voltorb with a crack on his head, and a Nidoqueen who was the dirtiest. The wild pokemon were dirtier than the Vaporeon and looked famished. Their skins were outlined by the bones. Erin gave them berries to eat from the grip of her tail. Each wild pokemon ate their berries in a millisecond with a tearful enjoyment, but started craving for more. As the Vaporeon gave them more, L greeted the last pokemon the group, "Violetstorm", his old master used to call him. He was a Nidoking. Like Elise, he was clean unlike the wild pokemon. Unlike Elise however, Rob looked pessimistic, very depressing and a bit confused. His mentality was like L's which in a weird way was a big comfort for him.

"Alright everyone, I think we all introduced each other well enough. It is time we head out!" Erin announced. Everyone traveled in a bundle through the whole trip. Much small talk spurred while they walk together like chickens cooped up in a tight cage. Most of the small talk consists of how they are going to kill the people who killed and locked up a lot of the Lucarios, which gave them a tone of proud yet blood lust attitude. L wondered to himself, _Is killing people and most likely killing ourselves going to solve anything?_ He remembered in Viridian City, everyone tried to slaughter him, like that of a monster. The town that they just left, Pewter City was for the most part the only place where the population was tolerant of Lucarios, although some were of course hesitant. He remembered before leaving, he had a brief conversation with a man around middle age, but was well built with a scuffed up look, selling some food back at that town, he said "I hope you're careful out there. Those men and women outside this town have no mercy for the likes of you," as he just discovered that he could understand what that Lucario was saying, yet did not show much surprise or a flinch.

"Oh! Uhhh… You can understand me?" L said as he pointed his paw to the spike of his chest, with a surprised and shy look on his bestial face.

"Well, yes I can. You're the only pokemon I could hear talk. It's ones like you everyone else is after." He raised an eyebrow of suspicions over L's lack of knowledge over this inter-species communication.

"Why is this whole thing happening?" L remembered asking hoping this could at least break a milestone of unsolved riddles and could bring him at ease.

"My guess is that you suffered through some pretty bad Amnesia huh?" The man said jokingly. "Well it was the combination of desperate times and someone with higher power telling others what to do. The higher power claimed that the Lucarios must have done it since they claimed that a Lucario destroyed three buildings, which were science research and test labs. Normally people would just think it's a stupid excuse. However, it was a desperate time, and it still is. The only place that is not suffering this rut is Cinnabar Island. No one can go there due to many obstacles of insane people trying to murder them. People or pokemon like you," the man answered. "Of course this was around the same time that researchers found out how intelligent your pokemon species were and because of that, we domesticated your species as servants as much as fighters. So people thought that since your kind had the IQ to comprehend human language and other forms of communication and living, we found the event as a revolution of pokemon throwing out man."

"Why aren't you guys trying to kill me?" L said, not really having the luxury of contentment as he thought he would receive with this milestone of knowledge.

"The people of Pewter City realized how much that story is bullshit. We haven't lost our sanity... yet. We allow any Lucario to stay here. We accept any person or pokemon as well, as long as they don't attack us or the Lucarios or any other shit. We think that the higher power abandoned us, most likely leaving all the responsibility since now it seems irreparable. They just focus on Cinnabar Island now for unknown reasons, at least that's what people say, I think they're just using it for their own little dictatorship games on the healthy people who could afford the money for the Cinnabar shelters." The man gave a big sigh with an expression of sadness on his wrinkled and dirt filled face.

"L! Hurry up! We are about to leave!" Erin yelled out in the distance.

"Well, thank you for the berries mister and hopefully, I will see you again." L said, he was more thankful for the information than the berries, but he figured he be more thankful in the end when he needed them.

"No problem and I hope I'll see you again as well. Go in there and kill those sons of bitches! They deserve to die, and see if you can snatch some of their armor and trade them with me, it be a fine way of building more security around this hole. Also before you go, DON'T under ANY circumstance talk to other humans. You're lucky I'm not one who would kill you but just be careful." The Lucario understood and left._ I don't think killing these men is right. I understand they trapped and possibly killed these 'Lucarios' but… Will killing these men solve anything? I want to kill these men for this but, I just don't know if I can. I want to walk out but, I need someone to help me find that girl. She must have the answers. Also, I need a person to help me survive _L thought to himself.

It didn't take long before they reached their destination. Luckily, they didn't run into anyone that would be a threat in the dead forest. L wondered why, then he had a sulking feeling in his spine something was about to happen. The group immediately spread out and hid behind trees or inside of bushes outside the entrance. Surprisingly, only two guards guarded the front doors, with a clear view of the armor that man back in Pewter suggested L to take. It was black ebony like armor with big silver like vest in shape of some ancient medieval like chest plate. On the arms were thick sleeved gauntlets covered in steel as well as the chest plate with a symbol on the glove that L couldn't make out. The legs were also covered in plates, one being a ball like plate for the knees in shape of an orb of steel, and one for the front of their boots . Erin and the group were expecting about ten. L was still slightly worried. However, nothing different happened. It was just two guards today unlike last time L went there.

"L! Distract them in any way possible! We'll help you out if things get out of hand," Erin whispered to the Lucario as it gave the sign for the others to get ready for an assault. The Lucario quickly agreed trying not to think of the situation and walked past the guards speed fast, getting their attention. One of the guards raised his rifle and without hesitation, aimed at the disruptive Lucario and shot his arm. The huge instant break of the bullet shattering the bone caused L screamed as he hit the ground, and within seconds from the angle from the ground, the feeling of shock overwhelmed his body, giving a cold chill in his spine.

_Am I going to die here? Now? _He thought as a flash of clear memories of what previously happened within the two days of his life and the vivid dreams.

"That's it! Elise, go!" Erin ordered the Ninetales in a loud yet calm yell. The Ninetales dashed up to the first guard like a fierce demon and used body slam, knocking him down to the ground with pure bestial strength forcing the rifle against him with her weight giving him an agonizing screech as awful as L's. Elise then dashed around the other guard firing his rifle in a psychotic panic, and used hyper beam on the other guard, the guard that shot L. L from the ground was blinded by the bright multi colored beam. The beam entered his chest clearing out a hole through his body, killing him instantly before falling on the ground. Before the other guard could even struggle to get up, Elise used hyper beam again through the guard's chest. He fell back on the ground, dead.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go in!" Erin commanded the group, whipping her tail to the building guiding the others. The group rushed inside as fast as possible past L on the ground to the entrance, trying not to get caught. L got up from the ground using his right arm to push his weight off the ground. Holding his wounded arm, He stared at the dead guards. Huge bloody holes were the first thing he saw on the dead bodies.

_Why?_ L thought to himself as his pupils widened in fear the longer he stared at the guards._ Is this how we are supposed to free the ones like me? Why isn't there another way? Why? _Suddenly, in L's head, he heard a gunshot that seemed to faintly catch his ear.

"You are not going to take him away! You sick bastards!" L heard in his head. He saw a glimpse of his memories like a projector screen in a movie theater started to play. A man shot up by a woman, in a lab coat. The same woman from his other dream that held him down on a gurney or a stretcher, middle aged with curly brown hair. He suddenly was back to reality and saw the dead guards again. L began to feel something, a sharp emotion that quickly stung his head, a sharp feeling of agony and mentally and literally from the wound. The unbearable sting in his head and the wound caused tears to quickly form from his eyes and screamed. His right hand holding and gripping his ears down to his head. He fell to the ground on the dirt path blacking out. Before he did, he heard Erin again.

"L! Get up! L!" Then, nothing but black again like when he was in the Viridian Forest the first time.


End file.
